Origins of the Four
by ObsidianWing
Summary: A blackout at the Wammy house prompts some storytelling among the three Wammy kids. Will they also find out more about L? Or will his past remain a secret?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay, I'm gonna switch it up a bit here. This story is an origin story, but it will not be the only one I'm working on. In fact, I'm throwing out two more stories tomorrow as a small project for school. This one centers around the origins of Matt, Mello, Near, and L. The other two will be slightly different from this one. Both will take places in two alternate universes. One will be a crossover of Death Note & Black Butler (Don't ask, I have a plan for this!) and the other will continue in this timeline. **_

_**I know... I'm weird. **_

_**Anyways, thank you to...**_

_**"FireIceandPoison"**_

_**"Darcy18"**_

_**and**_

_**"WeasalandCherry"**_

_**For the origin ideas! You three are amazing, and I know you wanted L's past to be first - if not the only one - but I like making people wait. (Love cliffhangers, and you all know it!)**_

_**As always, thank you to my loyal followers for giving me some excellent ideas for stories (Loved them all, but I can only choose a few for now) and I hope you all enjoy this new story! If you all have any suggestions for L's backstory, (which will be the final chapter) let me know and I'll put them up for consideration!**_

_**Anyways... ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>(L P.O.V)<strong>

"I'm the oldest, so I get the good seat!" The blonde yelled.

"Well I'm taller!" The gamer countered.

Near scoffed a bit under his tiny breath. "I'm smarter."

"What was that, freak!?" Mello demanded as he tried to lunge after Near, only to be stopped by Light. I swear the man could be faster than a bullet some days.

I sighed heavily. "It does not matter who gets what seat, just that we watch the movie."

Mello scoffed. "It means _everything!_ The oldest of the three of us should have more privilege than the others!"

"Mello," I said calmly, "you're only a year older than Matt. Plus, you're eleven. I could step on you." I managed to chuckle out.

Light rolled his eyes at me and picked up Mello in his arms. Despite the blonde being eleven, and I would never say this out loud to him, he was tiny. Matt was indeed taller, and Mello was only a half-inch taller than Near. Not to mention the blonde barely weighed past eighty pounds, which makes me wonder where all that chocolate went that he ate today.

Light nuzzled him lovingly. "If he steps on you, you have my permission to bite his ankles."

The chocoholic hugged the man. "This is why I love you, Light. You get me!"

This time it was my turn to roll my eyes. One year these two had been a family and already Mello favoured Light over anyone else. Well… maybe not Matt… but it sure hurt to see my successor love my partner more than me.

Then again, Light did sneak him some chocolate every now and then while I deliberately ate chocolate cake in front of him to make the kid jealous.

…

I suppose I deserve the harsh treatment.

It didn't help either that Light was favouring Mello over the other two lately. Why? Who knew. But I could tell Matt and Near weren't pleased with the extra love and attention the blonde was getting. Even now Near was glaring at Mello. Just a few months ago Light wouldn't stop holding the albino in his arms. Now Mello was getting special treatment?

Light set down the blonde boy, but the kid ended up hugging the brunette's leg in affection. Although it was somewhat adorable, I knew he was just sucking up so he could get what he wants.

But, with mommy Light, there was no telling what he'd do next.

The brunette grinned a bit. "Near can take the bean-bag chair this time, Mello."

The little blonde looked heartbroken by Light's betrayal. "But…!"

"Mello, you had it last time. And the time before that. Near gets a turn now… then Matt… then you."

"Two more movies to wait through!?" Mello exclaimed.

Near giggled as he excitedly before jumping onto the enormous chair filled with foam beads. "Love you, Light!"

Mello growled. "Pest."

Light patted the blonde's hair down. "It's just two more movies, sweetheart."

"Ew, quit calling me that!" The child demanded. "That's something you'd say to a girl!"

Light snickered to himself, seeing the same opportunity I was. "Do you want me to call you pumpkin then?"

"What… no!" The small boy flung up his arms in defiance.

"How 'bout darling?"

"Stop!"

"Peanut!"

"ARGH!"

Mello stomped away then to sit on the couch covering his ears angrily. I saw the smirk on Light's face and couldn't help but grin back.

"You are truly evil, Light-kun." I chuckled at him.

He shrugged. "He makes it easy."

We were about to sit on the couch then and pop in the movie when a strange buzzing sound resonated throughout the orphanage. The sound had suddenly come and gone within seconds. And it wasn't what you'd call quiet.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Light.

Before he could answer, an electricity surge sounded before the whole room went black. Nothing could be seen in front of us, not even our hands. Of course it was night at this point so everything, even most of outside, was pitch black. It was rather spooky, to say the least. But we could be thankful that it was summer time and we didn't need the air conditioning. The only problem we faced tonight was this blackout.

A few clicks were heard before a small light was seen. We all looked to see Mello holding a lighter.

"What just happened!?" The blonde asked nervously.

"More importantly, where'd you get that lighter!?" Light demanded.

The blonde blinked. "I… found it?"

I intervened. "We'll talk about that later. First we have to figure out why this happened."

"Fuse?" Near suggested.

"That took out all of Wammys?" The blonde holding the lighter asked sarcastically.

Indeed, it did seem like all of Wammys was out of power. We even opened the door to the rest of the building and saw nothing but darkness.

Before we could question further, Wammy strolled in with a few candles. One already had been lit.

"Well boys," he said rather cheerfully. "Thanks to rolling mist on our power source, we won't have electricity for a while. I suppose you'll have to miss movie night."

The three boys below us groaned unhappily.

"And my Gameboy is only at half charge!" Matt said unhappily.

"This sucks." Mello added. "I'll have to wait FOREVER to get my turn on the chair!"

"Oh grow up, blondie." Near murmured.

While the three bickered amongst themselves, Light and I busied with getting some candles lit up for our room. By the time we were done, Wammy had already left to help out some other rooms. We could already hear the other children of the orphanage start to panic a bit. With this, I knew I had to help out.

I turned to Light. "I'm going to follow Wammy and help him with the rest of the orphanage. Are you all alright to wait here?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Light P.O.V)<strong>

"Of course. We'll be fine." I answered.

With that, L rushed out the door, candle in hand, and hurried to find Wammy. Leaving Mello, Matt, Near, and I to ourselves.

I sighed heavily as I sat down on the couch. "Well then, looks like we'll be without power for a while. Which means there's only so much we can do."

"Especially since its night." Near added. "Otherwise we could read or something."

"How about scary stories!" Matt suggested happily. "There's one that Mello told that made Near wet his pants one time!"

The small child threw one of his stuffys at the red head. "No scary stories!"

Mello sat beside me and lay his head on my lap. "How about just stories in general?"

"Hmm…" was my reply. "I suppose there's not much else. Other than going to bed of course."

"It's only eight-thirty." Mello reminded. "Besides, this might be fun!"

"Says the A plus student in Literary class." Matt mumbled. "I can't tell a story! I'm just not capable of doing so."

I thought about this for a second before grabbing an idea. "How about you tell the story of how you met L, Matt?"

The gamer was intrigued. "How I met L?"

"Sure, why not?" I said happily. "Besides, I've been here a full year now and I still don't know your origins. You three must have some good tales."

"Light," Near spoke up, "I appreciate the enthusiasm, but our pasts are… well… less than pleasant."

"You don't have to go into full detail. I'm only asking that you explain how you met L."

Mello seemed to be the most interested in this idea. "I'm all for it!"

I patted his head. "Then why don't you go first? L did find you before Matt and Near, correct?"

"Yes sir, I'm the first!" The blonde said proudly. He then became more somber. "But, like Near said, our pasts aren't that… happy."

* * *

><p><strong>(Mello P.O.V)<strong>

Light smiled at me warmly and I instantly cuddled to his stomach. His smile was always warm and always made me feel at home.

"You only have to tell me how you met L. Nothing more." He explained.

Well… I guess I could comply. But, to know how I met L…

One had to first know my past.

But I guess I'd have to cut out a few parts. Besides, Light already knew about my past... somewhat. I didn't tell him the _whole _truth though.

"I met L here in England. I'd ran away from my family and had been on the streets for a few days…"

This was where I chose to begin…

But it wasn't right...

"...but I was born to a rich family." I somewhat lied. "And I ran away from them because... er..."

Matt piped in. "You ran away from a rich family!? How dumb are you?!"

I sighed heavily to myself. "Matt, I was rich... but I wasn't happy."

Light pet my hair down. "Because of your... incident."

I nodded. "After I was... raped..." I stuttered on the word a bit, then sucked in my pride, "my parents weren't exactly... accepting of me anymore."

I decided to be brave for Light. Maybe even for Matt and Near. Why? Because this was something that needed to be over and done with now. The only thing I didn't tell them about... was my status.

Mihael Keehl. Son of Elliot and Amelia Keehl. Second heir to the Keehl fortune. If they knew all this, I could kiss my comfortable life goodbye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Why did I choose Mello to go first? The answer is simple.**_

_**...**_

_**He's my favourite. **_

_**Don't like him? Wait until chapter three then. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry guys, had to work all day so I could only get one chapter done for one story. Will try again tomorrow, I promise!  
><strong>_

_**As always, thank you all for sticking around, reviews are much welcomed, and I hope you all enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Mello P.O.V)<strong>

**_Five years ago_**

I sat in the garden… alone… yet again. Funny enough, my mother used to want to be with me in the garden all the time before… him.

The trial was long over now and I'd had to endure countless upon countless questions regarding my assailant. Including – in full detail I might add – what he'd done to me. It was a nightmare having to relive through that experience. Having to tell an entire courtroom where he touched me, what he did to me, all the things he'd said to me. I could see the look in my mother's eyes… pure fear. I didn't know if it was because of my trauma… or because of me.

In truth… I knew it was because of me.

Mihael Keehl. Son of the illustrious Elliot Keehl, and his wife Amelia. Both were looked highly upon, and my brother Emmett was just another figurehead. All the girls dropped to his feat begging for his hand, but he always declined. Even if we were nobility, and had to marry other nobles as a status quo, Emmett was very picky. I guess I was just as picky… but not in the same way he was. The worst part was, my parents knew nothing about me playing for the other team. So, telling them to quit trying to find me a suitor was a chore. Especially when they asked why.

But I'm off topic.

My parents hadn't spoken all that much to me since the trial. Not even Emmett wanted to be near me. That's when I knew how vile I was. How utterly disgusting I was in their eyes. Deflowered and tossed aside like a used rag. All this… because of _him._

I remembered meeting him for the first time and being utterly afraid of him. Ambrose Hartwig, Philanthropist and entrepreneur, took to me almost instantly. He never made it secret either, but he was good at hiding away his true intentions. When my father wasn't looking, he'd play with my hair or caress my cheek. I didn't know what to do about it, so I locked myself in my room whenever he was over. Sadly, this did not go over well with him.

On the night before my birthday he actually hired some men to capture me and take me away to his private estate in Scotland. There I was locked away for two whole months. Two months of torturous beatings, sexual activities, and downright disgusting acts. There were many times I tried to commit suicide while I was there. But after my first attempt he decided to keep me chained to his bed twenty-four seven. The only time he let me up was so I could use the bathroom. Even then, he made sure to watch me every second.

Those memories were still fresh in my mind. It didn't help that the most utterly embarrassing memory was the police walking in on him… well… taking me. They didn't pause though. They took action and got Hartwig off of me. I think I cried after that, from both the pain and the happiness that I'd be freed.

My mother was crying when I'd gotten home. I don't really know why, but I assumed it had to do with having me back home. But, when I went to hug her…

She didn't return it.

This scared me at first, but I thought she was just overcome with happiness. However, after weeks and weeks passed on end… she still didn't acknowledge me. It was like she didn't see me as her son anymore. Like I was a stain on this earth… unclean… imperfect…

I was no longer Mihael Keehl.

I was a used sex toy to a demon of a man. And that's all she could see in me.

My father and brother were no different. They ignored me too. There _was_ one time my father smiled at me, and I cherished that smile as much as I could…

But, he never smiled again afterwards…

…

Not to me anyway.

I continued to stare at the small flower in my hand. Still sitting silently in the garden. I had lived a very sheltered life here. I didn't know what the outside world was like beyond the gates to my home. I had servants, yes. A maid, a butler, and some friends in the noble world…

But… I wanted more.

While I had been locked to a bed for two months, I would watch outside the window. And the outside world, despite this small hiccup, was actually quite beautiful. And I longed to be part of it.

But my family would never have allowed it.

I was only seven years old, close to eight… but I knew I was smarter than anyone in my family. They knew it too. I was intellectual, mentally an adult. But no one took me seriously due to my age and height. But I knew… I just knew…

I knew something… but what was it?

I stood from my spot in the garden and ran to the gate. More specifically the broken bars of the gate that made a big enough hole for me to get through. My way out of here. I'd planned this for a whole month now. I was just waiting for the trial to be over. And now that it was… it was time to see the real world.

I squeezed my way through the opening and took one last look at my, now former, home.

I growled a bit. "There's something better for me out there than here. I just know it."

I was mad at my parents now. Mad, because when I needed love most, to help with my nightmares and calm them to peaceful dreams, they weren't there. Not even my brother would help me. So, if I couldn't be loved here, I'd find somewhere else where I would be accepted. Somewhere where I could be myself and not have to worry about judgement. A place where no one knew my past… where no one knew I was unclean.

A home.

So I set off on my own, not knowing where I was headed, but knowing it was better than where I was now. I believed it so heavily that it must have been true.

Unfortunately, I wouldn't find my salvation for another few days…

And I had no pack with me to help me on my journey.

Long story short, I was on the streets for about a week before I found a convenience store and helped myself to a chocolate bar… or three.

Chocolate was a treat in my household, and rarely did I get more than one every few months. However, out here on the streets, I was free to do as I please and eat whatever pleases me. But, there was always a catch.

Like the police.

Two officers that were in the same store I was caught me stealing and they soon chased me from the store all over London. I didn't know how I managed to keep out of their grasp for over two hours, but I was mighty proud of myself.

Of course, all good things must come to an end.

They'd caught sight of me in an alleyway and I made a break for it, but bumped into someone during my escape. At the moment I looked up I saw an odd young man looking down at me in a rather puzzled expression.

I was about to say something before the cops caught up to me so I ran to hide behind the man before me. He didn't seem too troubled with this. Even hiding me further when the cops tried to cuff me.

"Officers," he spoke, his voice monotonous and cold. "Might I ask what you want with this young man?"

"He stole a whole jacket full of chocolate from a store and resisted arrest." One of the men explained.

I heard the man chuckle. "Were you really going to arrest a child? You can't be serious."

The men all paled a bit. Admittedly, it was a rather unjust reason to arrest me. A few chocolate bars? Really?

That's when the young man took out his wallet and slipped the officers a few hundred dollars. "Take the required amount to the store owners and keep the rest for yourselves. I have no use for it."

The officers all paled a bit more now. All of them seemed quite happy with the gift.

After a few more words exchanged between the men, the officers left me alone. It was just me… and the odd looking man before me.

When I say odd… I mean ODD!

This guy had dark circles under his eyes, wrinkled clothes, dark messy hair, and slouched almost painfully. However, something about him intrigued me. He was… different from the nobles. And in my opinion, different was a whole lot better in this situation.

He turned to me. "So, who are you exactly?"

I almost answered that, but decided not at the last second. If he knew my name, he'd take me back to my parents. And lord knew I was done with them now. So, what did I tell him?

I sighed. "I'm… no one. Just a dumb kid."

"Hmm… is that so…" was his response. "Tell me, how long were you running from those men?"

I shrugged. "A few hours, maybe."

He grinned a bit at me. "Well now, if you were a dumb kid don't you think you would've already been caught?"

"I… suppose so." I answered, suddenly feeling quite proud of myself.

His grin did not fall. "And you managed to steal an entire coat of chocolate bars?"

I smiled and opened my coat for him to see the bars overflowing my pockets. "And I kind've stole the coat too."

He chuckled. "My dear boy, if you managed to do this much at such a young age I highly doubt you're just 'some dumb kid'. In fact, I find your skills quite useful."

"Really?" I asked, feeling a bit excited now.

He nodded, then his grin fell. "But, if you were to join me at the Wammy house… you'd have to speak with you parents…"

"I have no parents." I lied, dying to work beside this man. Yes, I knew about stranger danger, and there was a chance this would end in disaster…

But, after everything I've been through, I'd take my chances.

The man before me nodded once more and held out his hand. "Then follow me. For the moment, you may call me Ryuzaki. What is your name?"

I took the hand and smiled warmly. "My name? Err…"

Ryuzaki started walking and chuckled warmly. "If you do not want to tell me your name, then think of something I may be able to call you. I cannot go on working with you if I continue to just call you 'kid' or 'blondie'."

I giggled at that, then thought of a name to call myself. It was short, but carried on, and I felt it suit me alright.

"Mello." I said happily, spelling it out for the man. I knew there was a 'W' at the end of the actual word. But my way of spelling made it look better. Lazy… but better.

Ryuzaki chuckled again. "Mello it is then."

Little did I know that this would be my start to a life of study, hard work, and years of detective research. It wasn't until after I met Wammy, or Watari as he was also known, did I realize that the man I bumped into… was actually L.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Matt is always going to be my second favourite - about 1% under Mello - because he just looks like the guy you could be best friends with! He's got that dry sense of humour, but doesn't look like he'd argue with you over something stupid. Like, it'd take something incredibly infuriating to make him mad at you, and who wouldn't want that kind of friend?!  
><strong>_

_**...**_

_**Umm... *Coughs*... so anyways...**_

_**Mattie's P.O.V is next! Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Matt P.O.V)<strong>

Mello's story was faked, this I knew. But I'd never call him on it. More than enough of it was real and truthful, but there was a few things that sounded off. Like when he said he was from a wealthy family, but never once said their names. He was scared to repeat their names or even his own while he spoke… that or he didn't want us finding out about something.

Call it a sixth sense, but I could tell when someone was lying to me. Mello wasn't really lying I suppose, but he was definitely hiding something.

Light gave Mello a hug then. "Well, I'm glad L took you in."

"Yeah," Near suddenly spoke up. "It would be pretty boring without you. Then again, most of the Wammy house would be in one piece if you hadn't come here."

Mello then threw a pillow at the albino and he shut up almost instantly.

Light merely sighed as he turned to me. "Matt, I believe you were second to be found by L."

I nodded slightly. "But my past isn't something I like to dwell upon too often. Mainly because I was constantly abused or under the influence. It wasn't fun."

Light opened his arms to me and I happily ran up and hugged him. I knew he'd be understanding, but I still disliked my past immensely.

"Like I said," he whispered to me, "you don't have to tell me anything about your life before Wammy's. Just how you met L."

"Well, I wish I could tell you how I met him. But… I can't really tell you how because I was unconscious at the time he found me…"

* * *

><p>I was a street urchin by birthright. My mother left sue to my father's insufferable drinking and drug use. I'd sometimes believed she'd come back for me… but that day never came.<p>

The worst part about any of this was I was a drug kid. When I wasn't on meth, I was doing cocaine. If not that, then some other drug. I couldn't remember them all since most times I just took what my father brought home, but it made me feel better about my life. Instead of cartoons and video games, I had a new hyped up world to enjoy. But when the pickings were slim, and my dad couldn't get any drugs, my withdrawal symptoms were almost nauseating.

I had a problem… I'd had it since before I was born. My mother would do drugs while she was pregnant with me and that eventually led to me being a crack baby. I couldn't live one day without my fix and it was because of her.

And, worst of all, if I wasn't getting high… I was getting beaten mercilessly by my father.

He was a drunkard, worse than any of the others in my apartment building. We lived in a no police neighborhood in the worst parts of Russia so there was no help for me to turn to. Hell, even our church was abandoned. I had nothing and nowhere to go… so I stayed and endured my father's drunken wrath. The only times he didn't beat me was when he overdosed on his stash and was knocked out for the entire day. This was not the life a child should have…

But it was the only one I knew.

When I was around seven years old I'd gone out one day to go look for some food. My dad was out with a few hookers and wouldn't be back until the next morning. Luckily though, he left his stash at home so I had some for myself. I think he changed dealers that month too, because I remember the stuff was strong. I was higher than the clouds after just a few puffs.

It's sad, isn't it? When a joint is the best part of a kid's day? But… such was my life.

I would normally stay in the shadows due to my sensitivity to light, but if I was desperate I would go into the sun to search for food. When I went out to look for said food I normally looked in trash cans. I had no money and no ways of getting fresh food, so this would have to be my meals more times than not. Especially when my dad was gone for a week. I once thought he was dead after he did this once but he showed up the next day, passed out on the couch, a bottle of vodka in his hand, and a few hookers lying about. I'm too sure one of them was dead.

But maybe that was just the imagination of a child overworking. Either way, it wasn't a pleasant sight.

I had been lucky that day when I went out to find food. I'd actually found a half-eaten burger from not too long ago, and some old rice. Granted, I could have gone for the lasagna but a few rats had beaten me to it.

I really didn't know if this was the drugs talking or how I truly felt, but I wasn't all that tired of my life. Yes, I suppose I was a dirty street urchin with no pride or respect for himself… but I was alive. Even after all the crap I'd gone through, I was still alive. Even after my father beat me or struck me with his knife after he caught me stealing his stash once… I still lived. And I liked to think that it was because I still had a purpose for this earth. Maybe not now… but someday.

When I finished my food I decided to head back home. However, I never made it back to my doorstep.

And I never would again.

My dad failed to mention his gambling debts to me so when a few strange men stopped me in the streets I wasn't sure why.

They made it very clear to me. My dad owed them money, they wanted to take me for ransom, I fought, then SMACK! I was out cold. The only thing I could think of was how wasted my life had been. A drugged up kid with no future, eating food out of the trash. What a pitiful kid I'd been… and no one would remember me.

But… that's when I opened my eyes.

This man… he was young and weird looking. He had baggy racoon eyes and a mop of shaggy black hair. I swear he looked like me, but cleaner!

I tried to sit up but he laid me back down.

"Stay still, and rest. You're still recovering from whatever hit you."

I couldn't believe how spot on his Russian was. He did not look like he was from mother Russia. In fact, he looked like an American if anything.

I blinked at him. "You are American?"

He shook his head. "Englishman. Straight from Winchester. I found you on the streets while driving back to my hotel. I brought you with us so you could heal properly."

"Us?" I repeated.

Suddenly an old man appeared and introduced himself. "My name is Wammy, young man. And who might you be?"

I sat up to get a better look at them despite their protest. "My name's Mail. Mail Jeevas. But you can call me Mat."

The younger blinked. "Matt?"

I nodded. "You know, like… 'Doormat'. That's what my dad calls me. I like the name Mat."

The younger blinked once again. "Could you spell your nickname for me?"

I was confused but spelled it anyway. "M-A-T!"

He the chuckled at me. "How about we add another 'T' to 'Matt'? It looks a lot better than before and you can't be called Doormat by anyone. It's incredibly crude."

I nodded happily. "Okay! Say, do you have any speed?"

Now he was confused again. "Excuse me?"

"You know, meth! Or if you don't I'll take acid or coke. I'm kind of losing my buzz for the moment."

The two of them seemed shocked to hear me say all this to them. I didn't understand why until they explained it to me.

"Matt," Wammy said, "are you aware that these narcotics are illegal?"

I nodded. "For everywhere but where I live. We don't have cops coming around anymore so me and a few friends always trade in the best drugs. Jeremy just passed away and in exchange for his coke I gave my bud Mary some ecstasy. I don't really like the stuff, so it was a fair trade."

The two were absolutely astounded by everything I'd just said to them.

Finally the younger man, whose name I still had yet to receive, leaned down to speak with me.

"Matt, how long have you been doing drugs?"

I shrugged, looking around the room a bit. "My mama used while she was pregnant with me, so quite literally before I was born."

He sighed a bit at this. "And you've been living in a hole as well."

I laughed at that. "No! I've been living with my daddy! We live in an apartment!"

"Do you go to school?"

That word was unfamiliar to me. "What's a school?"

The man with racoon eyes ignored my question, but I could see in his eyes he was making a mental note of everything I said.

"Do you have power or water?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"So you haven't bathed? In how long?"

I tried to think about it but I couldn't remember. "I don't know. In fact, I'm not sure we ever had water to begin with. I drink from the water fountain two blocks down."

"And food?"

I smiled, feeling proud of my resourcefulness. "I eat from the trash cans! There's usually something edible in there."

With that I believe my fate was sealed. One look between the two gentlemen and I could already see their plan.

"Matt," the younger one said to me. "I would like to offer you a chance to attend a very special school in England."

I got nervous at this request. "What about my daddy? He can come too, right?"

He shook his head. "Matt, what I'm offering you is a place to be away from all this."

"Why would I want to…?"

"Listen to me." He interrupted, not forcefully, but in a way that was comforting. It was strange to hear a voice that wasn't yelling at me or demanding something from me.

He sat on the bed then and pulled me into a hug. "This is not a good thing, Matt. I can tell you're a smart child but if you're on drugs then you won't be able to function properly and realize this yourself. I can admit marijuana isn't as bad a drug as people would like you to believe, but all this other stuff you're on isn't right, and could possibly kill you. I can't have that, not with an intelligent kid like you."

I'd never heard someone speak so nicely to me before. Even more, he complimented me… called me smart.

I knew I was smarter than the rest of the kids in my building. I was good at math and sewing – due to having no clothes I had to make my own – and I was incredibly intuitive. Even while I was on drugs I knew more than the others.

Could I be given an opportunity to showcase my talents?

I looked up at the man. "Will anyone hit me if I'm wrong?"

He was appalled by this. "Hit you! Matt why on earth…?!"

I showed him a few of my bruises on my arms, plus a few scars from my dad's knife. "My daddy says when I'm wrong I need to be punished. More often than not I'm always wrong and he's always right. If I just agree with him, even if I don't, he won't hurt me. Is it the same where you speak of?"

His face was in absolute shock. "Of course not! Nowhere should a child get beaten for being wrong about something! And you shouldn't have to either!"

I grinned at him. That was all I needed.

"Okay then, I'll go! I'd like to be where I'm right for once in my life!"

He smiled happily at me before giving me a hug once more.

"My name is L, by the way." He said. "But you cannot repeat this. If anyone asks, my name is Ryuzaki. Okay?"

I nodded, feeling my head get dizzy. "Yup! You can count on me!"

"Before we set off for England, Matt." Wammy started up. "We must stay here until you are free from your drugs. Meaning we'll have to put you through detox for a least a week."

That week turned into an entire month.

It was a hell on wheels for me, but I kicked my addiction to drugs. During that month, to keep me thinking about something else other than getting my fix, L would teach me to read and speak English, while Wammy found my strong suits in the genius department. Turns out I was great with technology. I managed to take apart and put back together L's old computer without any trouble, not to mention when I played video games they were one hundred percent complete almost every time I was done the storyline. In truth, I liked to know I was useful with at least something.

After I kicked my addiction completely, L bought me a pair of goggles to help with the sunlight issue I face with my sensitive eyes, new clothes which smelled heavenly, and a few gaming consoles all for myself. Truly, this had to have been the best day of my life.

I was told that I'd now go by Matt to save myself the trouble of dealing with enemies of L, since the supposed school I was going to was to train young people like myself to be his successor. I wasn't sure I wanted to be part of a program like that…

Until I met Mello…

And I was instantly screwed.

He had me tied around his little finger from the moment we met. How could I not be in love with him though!? He was just… WOW! I'd never felt anything so strong with anyone before! And it was definitely the thought of seeing him more often that suckered me in to being in the successor program.

Of course, the pretty face and sparkling eyes was what was eventually my downfall…

But I never looked back.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating on this story but I've been distracted with another... I'm easily deterred from one story to another...  
><strong>_

_**Anyways, Near's pov! hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Near P.O.V)<strong>

Mello's blush said it all. Of course the two had feelings for each other. It'd been that since _I_ first met them. The two were never separated from each other… and that made me jealous.

Yes, I had a tiny bit of a crush on Mello, even a bit on Matt, but I never told them. The two were happiest together, so why would either want me? I was just a kid to them. A small eight year old with no feelings or emotions. Could they blame me though? I hadn't even known what love was until I saw it first hand, and even then I was wary of it. L loved me, I knew that, and Light was a better mom then I'd ever had before coming to Wammy's. But… a crush? That was something completely new to me. To know I wanted something more than companionship, scared me. Why?

…

Well… I didn't have the greatest trust in people.

Light smiled at Matt. "Well, I'm happy to see that you've found a reason to move on Matt. And I'm happy you and Mello have each other to lean on in times of chaos."

As if to spite me, Mello got up from his seat next to Light and padded over to Matt's side to plant a kiss on his cheek.

I groaned in my mind. Ever since the two confessed that they liked each other it'd been more of a bother to me than anyone. First and foremost, I shared a room with the two so I'd always wake up to the two giggling or whispering sweet nothings to each other from across the room. It was sickening having to hear this and keep my feelings hidden. It just wasn't fair.

Light then turned to me and noticed the sour look on my face. "Near? Is there something wrong?"

I decided to lie. "Just thinking about my past. It's not the greatest story, but it's definitely not my favourite memory."

The brunette got up from his own seat and picked me up into his arms to cuddle me. Although Light was favouring Mello over us it would seem, he always had love in his heart for all of us. If we needed him, he would come. If we cried, he was right there to catch the tears. In truth, he was our mom. And we needed him here to mother us when we needed a mother most.

Knowing he was going to ask me sooner or later anyways, I began my story.

"I'm from New York, and my parents weren't exactly what you'd call… kind…"

* * *

><p>I was a little kid, barely in preschool, when my parents did the unthinkable.<p>

Let me explain.

I was not an average kid. In fact, I was a genius if I dare say, and people in and out of my family were astounded by the things I could do. I could read books meant for adults, make impossible towers out of anything, and was able to speak legitimate sentences before I was even off the bottle. No, I was not an average kid by any means…

…but I wanted to be…

You see, my mother was good at keeping a good face, but as soon as the curtains closed and her little show was over, I was her target for the ruthless and unfair treatments she bestowed upon me.

For what felt like since the day I was born my mother showed no love to me whatsoever. She would cast me aside as a freak, unwanted and unloved, and keep me hidden away in the basement in the cold. Sometimes I think she did that so I would freeze to death. The only one that showed any sort of compassion was my father, but even he couldn't stop the abuse my mother poured upon me. The days I'd go without food, the times I was left alone at home because I'd angered her, and the constant insults she threw my way when I so much as begged for attention.

No, this woman did not love me…

…but she was all I had.

I remember the birthdays where I was largely ignored by her, but allowed to come up from the basement and be part of the family. I thought these days were the best. If she saved me scraps from dinner, this was my treat. If she so much as acknowledged me… I felt wanted.

I didn't realize how bad I had it until my brother was born.

I forget his name, but he was treated like an angel. My mother would coo over him, make him giggle and smile, feed him and cuddle him, and she gave him a nice warm room in our home. After a year, he was plump and healthy looking with no extraordinary prowess to topple mine. No, he was… average. Dark brown hair instead of white, beautiful brown eyes instead of dull grey, and sun-kissed skin to out glow my pale, lifeless skin. To me, this child… this brother of mine… was perfect… and I longed to be like him. To be loved and accepted by my family, and to have all the luxuries of being normal.

But I'd never be like him…

…I'd always be me.

And the 'me' I was wasn't good enough for my mother.

She told us we were going on a family trip to grandmas. I was excited about that. My grandma was always nice to me and she loved solving puzzles with me. I had been more than happy to just be seeing her.

…

…but I never made it to her…

We stopped at a gas station, my mother being more than kind to me that day for reasons I was unaware of. She told me I could pick out any treat I wanted so I ran off to find something good. When I did… she was nowhere to be seen. I looked up and down the aisles but couldn't find her. When I left the gas station… our car was gone…

And I was alone…

…all alone…

…

…they'd left me.

I didn't cry about this either. I was too numb to feel anything but my heart crack and tear into pieces. My family was long gone. They left me to die on my own.

The cashier tried to stop me but I ran off from the gas station and headed down the road. I was going to find them. Tell them they left me behind by accident and we'd all go to grandmas and laugh about this together. We'd have her baking and we'd finish a puzzle together! My mother would apologise profusely and promise to never leave me again! I just knew this had to be a mistake!

…you know… for a genius…

…I wasn't that smart.

I collapsed on the side of the road when night fell, but I didn't fall asleep. I was too scared to knowing I was alone and there were no cars for miles on end. I was all alone… but if I could get to my grandmas I'd be alright.

But, like I said, I never made it to her…

…but I did go somewhere better.

A limousine stopped in front of me and I looked up to see a young man looking at me with a bit of worry.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

I nodded. "I'm just a little cold. But I'll be okay when I get to grandmas."

He blinked. "And where does she live?"

"New Haven. My parents accidentally forgot me at the gas station."

"Oh? Who are your parents?"

These questions went on for a good fifteen minutes. He even got me to spill the beans about how horrible my mother had been treating me. Some of these questions even helped me to show off my abilities. My genius traits that I never really knew were that special.

He offered me a chance to go to Wammys, and I accepted. From then on, I was where I belonged.

L was nice to me from the moment he took me in. He clothed me in nothing more than the best, but I opted out of the fancy clothes for pyjamas. My mother only gave me two pairs of clothes at the time, and neither were as comfortable as pyjamas, so L allowed me to wear them more often than regular clothes.

He taught me a few things about the Wammy house, but never about Mello and Matt. Matt was alright with me, but Mello didn't seem to like me too much. Especially when I'd follow him so I could get a lay out of the orphanage better. He only ever really started to hate me after I surpassed him in all the classes. I didn't like the glared or the name calling because it reminded me too much of my mother. I tried to ignore it… but it wasn't that easy.

I didn't get to know L as much as Mello or Matt did since he left for a case in Japan about a month after I was brought to the orphanage. A few months later though, L came back… with someone new in tow.

I knew about L's past with men and women. Hell, I had the chance to meet Derek once before Mello tried to choke him to death. Derek was a monster…

But Light was perfect.

It was like having parents… real parents… ones that loved and cared for you like you were their whole world. Light did just that, and I didn't even feel at a loss for not knowing L as much as Mello or Matt. I was still relatively new to the Wammy house.

And I had loads of time to learn more about my new family.

…funny… that word used to make me sad inside… but… now it just makes me smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So... we have:_**

**_Mello..._**

**_Matt..._**

**_Near..._**

**_Am I forgetting one? Hmmm... XD_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: A few more chapters to go! I'm almost done this fic!  
><strong>_

_**Also, I was thinking about starting a new fic - on behalf of my, rather weird, cousin - she has asked that I do a fic around the 'little mermaid' but with DN characters.**_

_**I don't know... would you guys read something like that?**_

_**...**_

_**...huh...**_

_**I'm not that sure.**_

_**...**_

_**Well, enjoy the chapter**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Light P.O.V)<strong>

I hugged my little Near as close as I could. I couldn't believe his parents had been so heartless and cruel enough to ditch him like that. How anyone could treat a child so harshly and utterly made me sick to my stomach. Thank god Near was as far away from those monsters as he could possibly be.

I kissed his forehead before hugging him again. "You don't have to worry about them ever again, Near. I promise you I'll always love you and keep you safe from harm."

He hugged me back. "I love you too, Light." Came his small voice.

Mello sighed heavily. "Looks like we all got crapped on in our pasts. Thank Christ we're here."

"Yeah," Matt agreed, "I'm glad I'm not hyped up on crack anymore. That stuff messed with my head more times than it gave me a good time."

Near nodded. "I like it a lot better here than in New York. Especially getting a bed, even if I have to share the room."

Mello scoffed. "You love us."

Near escaped from my grip and ran to hug Mello tightly. "I do! No question."

The blonde growled before Matt also hugged him and he now remained stuck in the middle of the two. I couldn't help the smile I made at this sight, but I knew Mello wasn't always the touchy feely type when it came to his family. But he cared for his brothers… even Near.

I finally realized now that there was something amiss. Near, Matt, and Mello all told their story of how they met L… but there was no story about how L came to be. How exactly did he himself, the man; the letter; the thing behind the monitor… come to be at Wammy's?

This thought intrigued me. "Say, boys, do you know how L came to Wammy's?"

They looked just as dumbfounded as me.

"No clue." Matt replied. "His past is quite secret."

"I think he said he was from England itself." Mello added. "But his past? Nothing. Nothing about how he came here or how he met Wammy."

Without another word, the detective himself entered the room, a lit candle in hand.

"Well, looks like things have finally calmed down. Sorry I took so long." He apologised. "So what have you all been doing?"

"We've been telling stories." Mello answered. "Ones about how we met you."

"Oh? So you all told about your own pasts?"

"Sort of," Matt spoke up, "but now we're wondering about how you and Wammy found each other."

Near then popped in. "Yeah, how did _you_ get to Wammys?"

L merely chuckled. "I'm afraid you're out of luck. My past is my own and I plan to keep it as a secret. No one knows about L, not even his successors."

"And his partner?" I asked in a warning tone.

He was unmoved. "You can cut me off sex if you want to, Light, but I will forever keep my past a secret. For all you know, L does not have a past, so stop all thoughts about it."

I blinked at him, but remained calm and cool. "There is one way to find out, L."

"And how's that?" He challenged.

I smiled slyly.

"WATARI!" I yelled before running out of the room, stealing L's candle. The boys followed me soon afterwards and before long the detective was hot on our trail.

"Light! I swear, if you…!"

He went unheard as I ran into the man's office, holding the door open for the three boys, then slammed and locked the door behind me. Locking the detective out completely.

There came a banging on the door. "Open this door, Light! I will kick it down if you don't!"

"If you kick it down, Wammy will send you on a time out!" I answered him.

The old man in the room chuckled. "It's true, my boy! I will turn on you if I need to!"

Another round of banging on the door came forth before L yelled again. "Wammy, don't you dare say a word to Light and those minions of his! I will quit my job as L!"

"Fine by me!" The older man chuckled. "We have savings with enough cash to buy ourselves ten mansions and still live the life of luxury!"

L got mad now. "LET… ME… IN!" He demanded, banging each time he said a word.

Watari – Wammy – sighed heavily. "What exactly is he so worked up about?"

I couldn't help but snicker. "He doesn't want us asking you about his past and where he came from. I don't' suppose you know?"

"Hmm…" the man answered a little quietly. "All I can tell you is that he's from the streets. I found him looking for food in a garbage bin when he was seven years old. There's nothing more than that that I know of."

Matt smile happily. "No wonder L wanted to bring me here! We both shared the same type of past."

Wammy then dug through his desk for something I had no knowledge of. "I believe I have something of interest though. He wrote it down after he chose his three successor children."

"Wait…" Mello spoke up. "You mean us?"

Wammy nodded as he pulled out a file and handed it to me. "He said not to let anyone but you three see this if he died inexplicitly. I suppose you may read it right now. I believe it's his bibliography. It may be what you want right now.

I suppose L heard this. "NO! Watari, don't you dare!"

I opened the file and began reading…

_"'To my successors. If you are reading this, I have died unexpectedly and I now find you worthy enough to behold my past in this file. If you've found this while I'm alive, having stolen it from Watari…_

_"'Tell him he's fired.'"_

I looked at the old man. "You aren't fired, Wammy. We love you."

He sat down in his chair. "Thank you, Light. Please continue."

L pounded on the door again. "YES YOU ARE! YOU ARE FIRED!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I love making you all wait!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So... I have an idea...  
><strong>_

_**...never a good thing to say, but here goes...**_

_**After I take a break after finishing this story - because I need a month to enjoy my life for a change considering the work I'm being put through - where I create an alternate universe story where - stay with me - the boys all go to an alternate dimension where none of them met. **_

_**Sound good?**_

_**Yes...?**_

_**...No...?**_

_**...Maybe so...?**_

_**Oh well...**_

_**Either way,enjoy the second last chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>(L P.O.V)<strong>

I was not a normal child that much is true. And I didn't want to be normal. In fact, I disliked anyone with normality about them. They didn't think, didn't use their brains, and relied on everyone else to deal with their own issues. These so called 'normal' people were disgusting. And the only reason I believed that was because of my parents.

They were normal people… but I was not.

I inherited my father's dark hair and dark eyes, while getting my mother's pale skin and fair face. But my brain was all mine.

Of course I was smarter than them. They were moronic, naïve, and positively inexcusable. They didn't care for me any more than I did for them. They were young, too young to be having children, but were more than uncaring about their social status. My mother had no job but a source of income that I could only guess would have been from prostitution, and the work my father found was at a burger joint. On their days off, did they feed me? Care for me? Love me like honest parents? No. They didn't. They got high off of drugs and laughed themselves into sleep most times. When they did take care of me, it's because I complained, neigh begged, for food so I could live to see the sunrise yet again.

This never bode well with them, and they ended up just ignoring me further. When they did acknowledge me, it was to put me in the middle of their fights. At one point I'd been thrown into a counter by my mother for not answering whether I'd choose her or my father were they to split up. Since then I'd had back problems that only worsened in the years.

But that was fine. My regular sitting position that I'd had since I was four always lessened the pain.

My 'family' – for lack of a better term – and I all lived in England, but it wasn't as glorious as travel guides made it seem. We lived in the slums of London where there was no real police roaming around to help the unwanted like myself.

Yet again, I didn't care. And why should I? I was smart enough to live on my own, but my only problem was that no one would take a child seriously. It was rather distressing.

I didn't have much of a family to turn to, what with no grandparents or aunts and uncles, but I always thought about going to the police. If anything, they'd be able to help me out of this terrible situation. But, for however smart I was, I was just a child. And I was smart enough to know that my parents weren't considered bad unless caught in the act. And since I had no bruises on me since they didn't hit me, and that they kept food in their fridge, though none for me, it wouldn't seem like they did anything wrong to their child.

So… I'd have to endure.

Luck be with me, my parents never locked the door so I was free to roam all on my own if I so chose to. And more times than not I had to if I wanted to eat for the week. I found more food than I needed to in stands across London and stores with old – or very compassionate – people that provided food for me. I liked the elder people since they took pity on me. Plus, they had the wisdom and experience that I myself did not have quite yet, so it intrigued me to know that they knew more than I.

But I seem to be digressing a tad. Let us move on.

On one particular day, when my parents had passed out in a haze, I snuck out to find some food for myself. Today I'd have to eat from the trash, but it wasn't always bad. More times than not the food was fresher than it appeared.

I walked into London and tried my luck around the bins. I was having a bit of trouble before some gentleman stopped me on the street. To be honest I'd never seen this man in London before. I wondered for a moment if he was a tourist asking for directions.

He was a tall, elder man, with greying hair and a moustache. "Excuse me son, but I couldn't help noticing you rummaging through the trash. Might I ask why?"

I decided to tell him the truth. I mean, what good would a lie have done in this situation?

"I'm looking for food, sir." I answered in a monotonous voice. I didn't expect him to do anything more but ask why, then be on his merry way.

"Oh? Do your parents not feed you?"

I shook my head. "No, they don't. They hardly know I exist. But, such is my life."

"Do you have a name?" He questioned.

I, once again, shook my head. "They didn't name me, sir. They just me 'boy' or 'brat', but sometimes they call me 'kid' when they aren't drunk or high."

Not many people stopped to question me about anything so this was all too new. This man seemed shocked to hear all this as well.

"Have you told anybody?"

That's when my personality shone through and I sealed my fate forever.

Let it be known I was merely seven when all this poured from my mouth.

"To be honest with you, sir, it would not make much of a difference. My parents keep a full fridge at home and are masterful liars. They would not have me being taken away due to neglect, though they more often than not do so. Furthermore, I carry no injuries with me, except for the possibly ruptured disk in my back from a times past. Ever since then, they've been more than careful before touching me. All in all, talking to anyone would be a pointless task. I doubt they'd even believe you if you told them, so there's no point in having you go to the police for me. Sad as it is… this is how I must live."

I turned from him then and went back to searching for a new garbage bin to loot in. "I apologise for this rude interruption, but I am hungry."

He put a hand on my shoulder then to stop me. "And what if I told you that I run an orphanage with enough food to feed you for weeks on end."

The thought was tempting enough, but I had my concerns. "You are a stranger. Why should I trust you?"

He grinned at me. "You don't have to, but there's always room for one more in my orphanage."

It took much thinking on my part before I finally went with the old man, promising myself I'd only stay for one day to fill up on food.

…but, I stayed another day…

…and another…

…then a week…

…a month…

…a year…

Soon enough, I was where I'd belonged.

Wammy had taken me in as his own, had given me a purpose, a dream, a job, and opportunities beyond belief. He was not a father figure per say, but rather the grandfather I'd always wanted. I had a father and mother, but they didn't love me. They were too ordinary and didn't care if I lived or died. But Wammy had cared for me the moment he saw me picking trash out of a bin for supper. He took me in, clothed me, fed me, and allowed me to be who I was.

Soon enough, 'Wammy's House for the Orphaned' became 'Wammy's House for the Gifted and Orphaned' and I found more children like myself. There was A and B of course, but… well… they are left for another story.

After them came an extraordinary young blonde from London as well, real name unknown, who fancied chocolate a little more than I myself did. His hobbies included reading, writing, and getting into trouble – were that a hobby – and has more than proved his abilities in assessing the situation and determining the right course of action. He has his issues well thought out, then executes to the manner appropriate.

Possibility of becoming my successor:

Over ninety percent.

Next came a young and humorous redheaded lad, real name Mail Jeevas, who was quite good with a computer. Technology in general is his biggest asset, and he can do more than just send emails. He is currently the only child that has ever been able to hack my mainframe and delete and replace certain files. Though not big on confrontation, he has a warm heart and a lax attitude.

Possibility of becoming my successor:

Eighty percent.

These two have become well known the Wammy house, and I'm more than happy to have them in my family.

It's a bit difficult now a days to think of a life where I did not have everything I do now. But I'm glad that I do have this life. With a family and loved ones. I did not know how to truly love someone in my past… but I pray, with all this around me, that I learn at some point in time.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Final chapter!  
><strong>_

_**Okay... so I'm taking a month off for the moment - need some time to myself - but I'll be back soon!**_

_**Enjoy the ending, sorry it's not the best... kind of losing my touch - thus the break.**_

_**Thank you all for sticking around!**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Light P.O.V)<strong>

"Why wasn't I mentioned?" Near asked sombrely.

"I guess you weren't around when he wrote this." I answered. "I'm sure he doesn't mean to leave you out."

Mello nudged Matt. "Remember when we were L's favourites?"

He sighed. "Good memories."

I threw the two a look before picking up Near and hugging him close. "He loves you Near, please remember that."

"NOT SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" Came the detectives reply from the other side of the door. "NOW LET ME IN!"

I happily opened the door for the man and he angrily swiped the folder from my hands. This didn't scare me, however, but actually made me laugh. The man could be such a child some days. Especially when things didn't go as planned.

I kissed his cheek in apology. "I'm sorry for snooping, L. Thank you for not killing me or our boys."

He huffed. "Yet." He warned.

He then grinned at me wickedly. "But, tell me Light, what were you like as a child?"

I was quite stunned by this question. "Ryuzaki, I was a model child. Clean, quiet, and respectable."

He narrowed his eyes. "Were you now… how interesting… would that story remain the same were I to, I don't know… speak with your parents?"

I blinked. "Come again?"

The detective ran out the door and made for his room where his cell phone might be. In an instant, I knew what he was doing.

"DON'T YOU DARE, RYUZAKI!" I yelled at him before following.

* * *

><p><strong>(Near P.O.V)<strong>

I linked in the direction of where the 'adults' went. "They do know it's dark, right?"

Mello shrugged. "Let them get hurt. It'll teach 'em a lesson."

In just an instant after he said that, the lights came back on and we were with power once again. It looked like the mist had finally dissipated. Unfortunately, it was too late now to continue movie night, so Wammy sent us to bed.

But there wasn't much sleep.

I sighed heavily as I looked towards Mello's bed. "So… you're from money?"

He almost didn't answer me, but the blonde nodded. "Yup. My mom and dad inherited a lot of money."

I grinned a bit. "You and Matt are such a cliché couple. The one with all the money, and the one with no money, meeting and falling in love. Well… Matt might just be after money now."

A pillow hit my head then, but I couldn't tell whether it came from Matt or Mello.

* * *

><p><strong>(Matt P.O.V)<strong>

It was such a dumb thing for Near to say, so of course I threw a pillow at his head. I didn't like Mello for trivial reasons like money. The blonde was a good friend to me. He cared about my well-being, he kept me safe. What could money do but buy me more video games? Yes, that seemed nice in the long run… but it wasn't like video games could hold me at night and keep me from trouble. Mello could do that in his sleep!

I looked over to the blonde who hadn't moved from his spot. Not even to tell off Near for his stupidity.

I crawled out of my bed and joined him in his.

"Mel?" I said quietly. "Is everything alright?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes I think about my parents and I want to run back to them. Then I remember what happened to me… and I'm afraid again. Light's trying to get me a psychiatrist, but I doubt they'd be able to help me."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "It's okay, Mello. No matter what, I'll stay by your side whatever you choose. Your parents would like me, right?"

He grinned a bit. "I'm afraid in the world I come from gay relationships aren't exactly… allowed."

"Then we could have a secret relationship and sneak off together for alone time."

* * *

><p><strong>(Mello P.O.V)<strong>

I smiled at Matt even more. "No, Matt. It wouldn't happen. My parents wouldn't even allow me outside into the garden if they knew I was still so close to them. And, with the fame my family gathered, my father would have me married to a noblewoman when I was older."

"Like… by force?"

I nodded. "That's another reason why I left. I want my own choices in life, so I chose to leave and have that option. I can't go back now after making this choice."

The red head nodded back. "I'm sorry for asking." He then paused for a split second. "Can… I stay in your bed tonight?"

I blushed slightly at this before moving more of my covers to him. "Sure. Why not."

He cuddled in beside me and we fell into slumber in just moments. Nothing but good dreams filled my mind, and I was grateful to share this moment with my Matt.

* * *

><p><strong>(L P.O.V)<strong>

"That was a dirty stunt you pulled, Ryuzaki!" Light exclaimed at me.

I snickered. "Did you really run around your house in your underwear!?"

"Shut up! I was six!"

"What happened to 'model child'?"

He punched my arm then and I immediately stopped, knowing only more agitation would cause him to withdraw himself for a month. And, let's face it, sex with Light was a time worth its while.

I sighed as I fell into bed. "You were quite the trouble to you parents, Light-kun."

He ignored me as he crawled under the covers, turning away from me.

I grinned. Are you mad at me?"

Silence… he would not talk to me.

So… I decided to take my opportunity.

I crawled in beside him and snaked my hand to his front, searching for a certain… hold.

It didn't take long to find it, and the moment I grabbed onto him he squeaked in surprise.

"Ryuzaki!"

I kissed his neck. "Like you're against this."

I pumped once and he squeaked again, then moaned into the other touches.

"I swear to god, I'm going to kill you!" He managed to growl out.

I scoffed. "Tomorrow maybe, but not right now."

He paused for a slight second before turning over and straddling me to keep me down. I had to admit, when Light was angry, he was sexy. Or maybe I was just a masochist. Either way, I was getting what I wanted.

He gave me a passionate kiss before backing away slightly.

"I call the shots."

I held back the smirk. "Of course, Light-kun. Whatever makes you happy."

That night had been a long night, aside from the missing movie night, the black out, and listening to backgrounds – well… I only really heard mine and Light's – so sleep would be much appreciated at the moment.

But… I could stay awake for an eleventh night.

For Light.


End file.
